


Sealed with Blood and Pearls

by cherriella



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, District 1, District 10, District 12, District 2, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriella/pseuds/cherriella
Summary: Annie Gates's life is tossed into chaos when she is chosen to be District One's tribute for the 70th Hunger Games. She is thrown into a small glimpse of the life she has longed for as a child, only to then be shoved into a violent and gruesome setting. Luck favors her however as the Capitol gets mere enjoyment from her. It may be just what she needs to win it all, or she will at least die trying.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Crafting perfect pearl necklaces was a rather tedious task in twelve year old Annie Gates’s opinion. It took a keen eye and a precise touch to string the pearls onto the stainless silver chain. If one were to go too quickly or too slow, the precious pearls could get caught upon the links of silver, causing the entire project to spiral out of control. The Gates Family had mastered this art many years ago, perhaps even before the districts were established. Annie had been one of the lucky ones, she was gifted the fate of growing up in District One, 

Her family was well off, having made enough money off their pearl trade to suffice a family. Annie’s father, Heath, often took trips up to the Capitol to take special requests, each getting more bizarre with each customer. It intrigued the young girl, how people could come up with such accessories and clothing. Annie envied the lifestyle of the Capitol citizens, though she couldn’t pinpoint a reason why. 

“Annie! Come along dear, we’ll be late if we don’t leave now,” her father called, having finished up all his packages of pearl jewelry. 

Annie glanced over at him with a small wide eyed expression before quickly shuffling to grab her small golden satchel. She then took one final glance in the mirror, seeing that her wavy mocha colored curls were down and kept tame with her pearl covered barrettes. The brunette adjusted lace collar on her cream colored dress before hurrying to assist her father in carrying the packages. 

The two walked side by side as the busy streets in District One began to fill Annie’s ears with gossip and laughter. Talk of the reaping sent a small shiver down the girl’s spine. She knew the day had finally dawned upon them, but she still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that she was finally eligible. Her eldest brother Preston had never once been selected from the ominous bowl of names, but in the back of her head the thought still lingered. What if she was chosen? 

Of course, she knew it was meant to be an honor, she was from District One after all. Adolescents all across the age range prayed to hold a spot to compete for District One in the Hunger Games. Annie felt pride in her heart for her district, but competing for the entertainment of those above her felt silly. She assumed they had better things to do than watch a bunch of children kill each other, but she supposed that may not always be the case.

Annie’s walking pace trailed behind her father’s as they approached the train station, the guards giving a stern presence all around as he began to set the packages neatly into a crate meant to ship to the Capitol. The brunette carefully handed box after box to her father, watching the crates fill. After about three minutes, Annie handed him the last box. 

“Perfect.” he concluded, proudly smiling down at his daughter.

Annie nodded in agreement as the two began to turn on their heels, the sound of the train coming from the distance. The child glanced back to watch as it slowed to a stop, a figure standing smugly within. Annie’s eyes widen in awe as she realized who was within the doors. It was District One’s escort, Emeralda King. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of her shimmering heels clicked against the pavement as Emeralda King strutted through the streets of District One, followed by a dozen guards. While Emeralda didn’t particularly enjoy spending her time in the districts, the first didn’t bother as much as the filth filled ones that existed. As she walked, the sights and colors caught her attention as she briefly examined her surroundings, taking notice of all the stares from the residents.

Emeralda took pride in her appearance, making sure it was well known that she lived in the Capitol. Her long glossy emerald colored hair fell in loose curls as she smirked smugly at the attention. Her makeup appeared to reflect the name she was given, her eyelids painted with pale green while the rest of her eye was outlined with small emeralds. Her lips were cherry red as if she had just finished off a pint of wine.

“I can practically smell the suspense in the air,” she hummed to herself as she entered the main plaza.

Annie stared in awe as she watched the older woman walk past, her outfit catching the brunette’s attention. Emeralda’s blazer appeared to be practically translucent with a dark green tint, the collar being covered with emerald gems. Her dress clung to her body as it reflected a jade while a slit ran up her left leg. A tiny fern colored hat rested upon her head, giving the final touch. The entire outfit screamed Capitol for all the world to hear. 

Emeralda continued her journey up to the platform as Annie followed her father home. The child felt her stomach twist up in knots as they walked, her footsteps off beat of her father’s. Taking a deep breath, Annie attempted to clear her mind of any anxiety she had of the games. Her brother had just turned seventeen and he had yet to be picked as tribute, so there was a small chance she’d ever have to go. Still, Annie couldn’t seem to rid herself of the thoughts.

She could practically picture the Capitol as she walked into their two story house, Annie sighing softly as the painting in her head came to life. The tall pale white buildings appeared so welcoming to the child as President Snow’s garden seemed almost touchable. The world within the districts was so dull compared to that of the Capitol in her own opinion. 

“An? Hello? Panem to Annie?”

A hand waving in front of her face washed away the bitter fantasy Annie had come up with, allowing her to turn and glare at the source.

“Yeah?” she asked, looking up at her older brother.

Preston shrugged as he nodded his head towards the clock. 

“We only have an hour until the reaping begins. You better get ready,” he said, moving to walk past her.

Annie’s eyes widened before briefly nodding.

“Right… an hour.” 

With that, the brunette hurried up the wooden stairs to her pale white bedroom. She walked towards her vanity table, which was set neatly in the corner of the room. Small associated pearls covered it as she sat down, Annie quickly glanced at the mirror before turning her attention towards her small jewelry box that rested neatly by the glass. Inside held her birthday gift from a couple of months ago, a small pearl headband. Smiling softly, Annie carefully moved to take her barrettes, replacing them with the headband.   
It took a moment for her decide on an outfit, however by the time she had to leave the house, Annie’s outfit was complete. She was dressed in a pale white dress that fell to her knees, the collar studded with simple pearls. Her eyes shined with both nervousness and excitement as she hurried to her brother’s side. Preston nodding silently as he opened the front door.

“Just remember, you’re not likely to be picked. Either someone will volunteer right away or they’ll pick someone else. Just keep calm,” Preston explained as they began to walk.

The fresh air gently brushed Annie’s brunette waves off her shoulder as they walked, sending a chill up her spine.

“Mhm! Just keep calm.”


End file.
